nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble City Killer
The Noble City Killer was a serial killer during the 1960's whose crimes remain unsolved to this day in the Noble City Bay area. The Noble City Killer or 'NCK ' as he referred to himself, killed three people in the neighborhood of Bayside and suspecting of assulting one person in the developing neighborhood of Little Europe and another in Bayside. The case of the Noble City Killer has remained a mystery to this day while some people around the case have pointed to different suspects. Confirmed attacks *December 23rd/24th 1965 - This is considered the first murder of the NCK due to the killer sending a letter to the Police and local newspapers and how he would strike again and talking about information that was not released to the public yet. The murder was of Betty Washington, 23, at around 11:45 PM but some reports say later. Betty was walking home from her job as a waitress when she was jumped and brutally killed with a knife. *April 11th, 1966 - The murder of Emily O'harrison at 12:45 PM on April 11th, 1966 is considered the second murder. This time the killer was upfront with the murder occuring during broad daylight on a park of the beach with no one around. *January 1st, 1967 - The murder of Jacklyn Fredrickson during the night of January 1st is considered the last murder. Jacklyn was coming home from a night of partying for new years day when she was attacked entering her home. Many neighbors claimed they saw the man who attacked her but each giving a much different discription of the attacker. Suspected attacks *August 3rd, 1966 - The victim George Victa was the only attack other than the Bayside incidents and was attacked in Little Europe. George was in his car coming home at night, when he got out a man jumped him and stabbed him only once in back. Though a letter was sent to a local newspaper that the NCK was the attacker, many dispute this because it broke the pattern the NCK had of attacking women in Bayside. *August 7th, 1966 - Harmony Wallas was attacked the night of August 7th, 1966 and was shot once in the leg and once in the shoulder. Many people around the case disputed that the NCK did the attack becuase of the close proximity to the suspected August 3rd attack. Most people think this was a copy cat attack and it broke the pattern becuase of the use of a gun. History The first NCK murder of Betty Washington shook the capital of Noble City, with many newspapers reporting everyday on developments and new information to the public. The murderer NCK reveled himself to the public when he sent a letter to a now failed newspaper, The Noble City Delegate, and talked about information not yet released to the public. NCK later sent another letter, written with a typewriter, to the same newspaper about the Monarch. He wrote "Whaat a bunch of idiots, I can Never believe how peoeople don't rebel against the tryyrany! sic." Though it had nothing to with the murders it is considered the NCKs because of the writing style. After the second attack no letter was sent to the Delegate for three months until the NCK sent a letter about the April attack. He said "I can not ever take thee stupidity of these counter culture people, god she deserveed it. sic" This letter was the second letter written in his own handwriting and was matched to the first. The third letter was sent in January 1967 about a possible bomb threat. It stated "I want money and sexx, that's it give it to me or elze people will go flying. NCK out. sic" The bomb was never found and never was placed. The last letter recieved in January 1969 is disputed of the authorship but was written in a NCK style of writing. He stated his continued hatred for the Monarch and his confession for the third murder but gave no inside details. Suspects and "The Final Thought" The main suspect in the case was Nick Camdem a local shop worker in the Bayside area. Yuri's whereabouts can not be determined for the three nights of the murder but can not be put at the crime scenes. The main reason for Yuri being the killer is when a warrant was given to search his home he had a large collecting of books dealing with gore and murder. Another circumstantial piece of evidence was his ownership of a knife, the same type used at the first murder scene. "The Final Thought" was a thrity-four page reasearch paper written, in 1990, by a cop, Paul Hesfield, who went to Noble University to study psychology afterwards. Paul states in his paper that when he interviewed Nick Camdem he was very simple minded and could have killed. He stated "Many anti-social people are simple, keep to themselves, but really aren't that way on the inside, but really are addicted to having sex, stealing and hurting people." He goes on to say "By the time of the last murder Nick was 48, most anti-social people stop there crazy behavior because of simply, their age and he would have stopped.". Upon other psychological evidence the former cop puts forward another piece of very circumstantial evidence stating "He chose the name NCK which is close to Nick, not very complex or different either." Category:Criminal Category:Police